Chances & Choices
by JadeLuver21
Summary: Jeff catches Nick staring which leads to a confession and a movie night with an unexpected outcome. Niff Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Ok, so sorry that I had to delete this story, but my mom decided she was going to show me some Niff fics, not knowing that I had already read a lot of them and that mine was on here, so I kinda panicked. However, I have it up again and... yeah! Here it is! Oh, and in this story, guys can get pregnant just as easily as girls. So yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

**Chapter 1 **

**Warbler Practice Room **

**Nick's POV **

God, I can't stop staring... But, I can't help it; it's not my fault Jeff Sterling is extremely hot... I blush, just at the thought. Today hadn't really been a normal Warbler practice; it was more of a casual practice. We weren't in our normal uniforms, just in regular clothes. Practice is pretty much over; we aren't really practicing anymore, just talking. Well, most of us are talking. Jeff's just off to the side dancing to the music on his iPod. He's wearing a tight, white V-neck t-shirt and really tight dark skinny jeans. I can see his muscles through the shirt. Just the sight of him like that makes my heart flutter. Trent, who's sitting next to me, elbows me in the ribs. I snap out of it, sneaking a last glance at Jeff before turning to look at Trent. "What was that for?"

"You were staring." he replies.

"I know." I ignore him and start watching Jeff again. Just as I look back at him, he does a twist/spin thing and catches my eye. He smiles at me, then presses a button on his iPod. He pulls his ear buds out and walks over. Trent nudges me, then winks as he walks away.

"What's up with him?" Jeff asks.

"You know, just Trent being Trent." I say, blushing. Jeff sits next to me, and rather closely, might I add. Not that I'm complaining.

"So what's up? You seemed to be zoning out. Or were you just staring at my sexiness?" he nudges me and winks. I blush deeper, feeling like a tomato.

_Yes, your abs, your hair, your face... other places..._ I wish I could say that out loud, but... yeah...

"Wait, what?" Jeff asks.

"What?"

"What did you just say? Something about my sexy abs?" he asks, smirking.

"Ohmygod I just said that out loud, didn't I? Ohmygod, this is soo embarrassing! Holy crap! I'm just gonna... go... bye..." I say, turning to run away. I get into my dorm and bury my face in the sheets of my bed, when I remember that Jeff shares a room with me. I ignore that thought and just cry. I don't even have much of a reason for crying, just the fact that I'm in love with my long-time best friend who probably doesn't like me back, I pretty much just admitted that to him, and I'll have to deal with that embarrassment every day, since we share a room. I'm just lying there, sobbing, when I hear the door open. I don't bother looking up; I couldn't care less about who it is. I know it's Jeff anyways. He doesn't say anything at first, just comes over and sits on the edge of the bed. I feel a hand on my shoulder and shudder at the touch. Still somewhat crying, I lift my head to look at him. The cause of this, my insanity.

"There you are. There's that face." he says softly.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I just came to apologize." he states.

"What for?" I ask. "I'm the one who said everything, who doesn't have a filter, who can't control what comes out of my mouth."

"Well, I'm sure I didn't help in making the situation less awkward."

"That's true."

"Okay, so how about this then. We'll pretend that you never said that, and everything will be fine. Sound good?"

"Yeah… sure… Was I really that noticeable when I was watching you dance?" I ask.

"From what I could tell, you were completely out of it, not paying attention to anyone other than me." he answers. I blush at his reply.

"I guess I should learn to be less conspicuous, then." I say.

"Whatever. It wasn't that bad. It didn't bother me, if that's what you're worried about." he says. By then I'm sitting up cross-legged against my headboard, Jeff straight across from me.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why exactly, were you watching me? Fascinated by my moves? Or my body?" he asks. I laugh, somewhat uncomfortably, before answering,

"Both… God, now you probably think I'm some kind of creeper, or pervert. God, why do I screw everything up?!" With that, I drop my head into my hands and start sobbing again. Jeff comes closer to me and hugs me, letting me cry into his shoulder.

"Shh…" he whispers soothingly. "It's okay. You are not a pervert, and you haven't screwed anything up. Shh… It's okay, just let it all out." With my arms wrapped around him, I can feel his muscles. He pulls away just a little.

"Are you hungry? I can go get us some food if you'd like. It's getting close to dinner time." he offers.

"No, it's fine. I think I'm just gonna go to sleep. I crawl under the covers and stretch out, turning to face away from everything but the wall. About a minute later, I feel Jeff crawl under the covers next to me and wrap his arms around me. I turn and start to ask why he's with me and not in his own bed, but I let it go. Soon, I feel myself start to drift off to sleep.

The next morning, I wake up to find Jeff nowhere in the room. I realize I'd never bothered to change into any form of pajamas last night. I quickly change into today's uniform while Jeff isn't present. I sit back onto my bed, facing the bathroom. I kinda start to zone out when, all of a sudden, there's Jeff, standing in the doorway to the bathroom. Naked.

"Hey, could you hand me my uniform? Yeah, right there in the pile." he says as I move over to a pile of clothes. I slowly walk over to him and give him his clothes.

"Thanks." he walks back into the bathroom to get changed.

_Holy crap. I just saw Jeff Sterling naked!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And without further ado, here's chapter two! Hey that rhymed. (Ok, does anyone know what ado actually means? If you do, please inform me of its meaning in a review or something. Thanks!)**

**Chapter 2**

**In Class**

**Jeff's POV**

We're in the middle of a really boring History lecture and I'm really bored, so I pull out my phone. I scroll through my contacts until I find just who I'm looking for. _Nick. _He's right next to me but I text him anyways.

_Hey -J_

**What's up? -N**

_Severe boredom. Can you believe how long this lecture is? It's ridiculous! :/ -J_

**I know, seriously! I seriously was about to pull out my phone and text you. LOL. -N**

_LOL. So… :/ … Wanna tell me what happened last night? You seemed really upset and I was kinda confused… I thought it might have been cuz of your comment, but then you came out with the "why do I screw everything up?"… Is something up? Cuz you can tell me… -J_

I think I already know, but I don't want to make assumptions…

**I'd tell you, but I feel like you'd hate me if I did… -N**

**Teacher incoming! -N**

I quickly shove my phone away, as does Nick. The teacher passes us, making a face of disapproval at my notes (or lack thereof). Once we're in the clear I pull my phone out again.

_I wouldn't hate you! You can trust me with whatever it is. I promise. -J_

I look over at Nick as he responds. He has a cute worried look on his face. I smile and check my phone once he looks up.

**You have to promise not to tell anyone! If you do, I will murder you. -N**

**Well, scratch that. You can tell kurt and blaine. But anyone else and I will kill you. -N**

_I promise I won't tell ANYONE. Now can you tell me? Pretty please? :3 -J_

**I don't know… -N**

_You said you would! -J_

**I know… -N**

_You're stalling. So..? -J_

**I am not stalling! -N**

_Yes you are. Now tell mee! -J_

**Alright… I may or may not really, really like someone… -N**

_Who? -J_

…**Someone in the Warblers… -N**

_*sarcastically* Well, that narrows it down. -J_

… **He's an amazing dancer… -N**

_Dude. We're all amazing dancers. Just tell me! -J_

I already know it's me he's talking about. I just want him to be able to say it. To not be afraid…

**He's a great singer too… -N**

_Once again: We're ALL great singers. That's why we're in the Warblers. -J_

_This is getting ridiculous, just tell me. -J_

**Fine! It's you! I really, really like you! You happy now? -N**

I smile to myself. _I knew it. _

_That wasn't so hard, now was it? -J_

**Yes. -N**

_It was, now? I'm not freaking out. I don't hate you. You're my best friend. I couldn't hate you. -J_

**True… but, why? -N**

I smile again.

_Because. You're my best friend, and, to be honest, I really like you too. -J_

I look over at Nick. He's smiling.

**Really? You do? You're not just screwing with me are you? -N**

_Now why would I do that? -J_

**I don't know. It was more just for reassurance… So you really like me? -N**

_Yes, I do. Now, how about you and I go out to lunch after class? -J_

**That would be nice. -N**

I look over at him; he has a big grin on his face. I text him back that I'll meet him after class in the hall and put my phone away. He gets the message and puts his phone in bag and pulls out a piece of lined paper and starts drawing on it. I try to lean over and see what he's drawing, but he quickly covers it and mouths the word "_Later_". I smile at him and he laughs. I try to pay attention to the lesson, but it's hard. I can't wait for this period to end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Pizza Restaurant**

**Nick's POV**

I sit at a booth, across from Jeff, the only thing separating us is the last few pieces of our extra large pepperoni pizza. I grab another slice, leaving two, when I remember something.

"Hey Jeff. I just remembered. Remember how, in class, I said that I would show you what I was drawing, later, once I finished it? Well, it's done." I say.

"Ooh, let me see!" the blond says eagerly. He has a goofy smile plastered on face, making him look almost like a kid on Christmas morning. I pull out the piece of paper from my pocket and unfold it. I hand it to Jeff, who looks at it for a minute, then exclaims, "Oh my god, Nick! This is adorable, I love it!" He puts it on the table. In the picture were cartoon versions of Jeff and me, holding hands, little hearts hovering around us. It's cheesy, but he loves it. He starts to fold it back up and give it back to me, but I put my hand out to block him.

"Keep it." I say.

"Really?" he says, as if he were a little kid who was just granted permission to get as much candy as he wants.

"Yes. Keep it." I reply, smiling at how adorable he looks.

"Thank you! I'm gonna flatten it out, so it doesn't look all folded, and then I'm gonna frame it and hang it up in our room! I love it!" he says. I can't help kaughing; he's as excited as a kid in a candy shop.

"What?" he asks.

"What?" I ask back.

"What?"

"I don't know!" With these random outbursts, we start laughing. Suddenly, though, I realize what time it is. We quickly split the last piece of pizza, pay, then head out to my car.

We're almost back to Dalton when Jeff stops singing along to the radio and turns it down.

"Can I ask you something?" he asks. I look over for a second.

"Technically you just did, but sure. Ask away." I say.

"So, uh... was this... are we... God, I can never get anything out!"

"Says the one who pretty much forced me to admit that I like you. How are you nervous all of a sudden?" I ask.

"I don't know. So... was this... like, a date? Are we, like, a thing now? I just want to know..." he says quietly.

"Only if you want it to be." I reply.

"I do. I really do." he says. He smiles. "So, does this mean that you're... my boyfriend?"

"Yeah. It does." I tell him. With that, he takes my hand in his and rests our hands on the armrest in the middle. We stay like this for the rest of the ride, singing along to the radio, which has been turned back up again. Not long after, we get back to the school. I climb out of the front seat and walk around to the front to meet Jeff. I start to walk towards the school, but he stops me.

"I guess, since you're my boyfriend now..." he trails off, leaning forward and gently kisses me. He leans back and grabs my hand again. We walk into Dalton, our hands entwined. We go back to our room to get our stuff for the next class. Unfortunately, I don't have anymore classes with Jeff.

"I guess we won't be seeing each other until later." I say, as we leave the dorm. I give him a quick kiss as we part.

"Bye." I say over my shoulder.

"Bye." I hear calling back to me.

Classes are finally over and now I'm able to meet back up with Jeff. I pull out my phone and text him.

Hey. Meet me in the practice room. -N

Ok. Be there in 5. -J

K. Love you. -N

I make it to the practice room right after I send the last text. A couple minutes later, Jeff walks in.

"I love you too. So what did you want to meet me here for?" he asks. He meets me on the chair I'm sitting on and sits right next to me.

"Well, since it's Friday, and we don't have a lot to worry about, I was thinking we could have a movie night or something like that. We could invite Kurt and Blaine if you want." I explain.

"Yeah, I think that would be fun." he agrees.

"Awesome. Can you go talk to them, ask them if they want to come? I'm going to run out to the store to pick up some food."

"Of course." he says. I get up and head back to our room to get my keys, Jeff right beside me. I expect Jeff to come back out in order to talk to Kurt and Blaine, but he just sits there on the bed.

"You coming?" I ask, but he shakes his head. "Alright, whatever." I walk out and close the door, but I don't leave. I wait, just outside of the door, to hear what he does. A few minutes later I hear Jeff banging on the wall separating our dorm from Kurt and Blaine's. He stops, then shouts through, "KURT! BLAINE! MOVIE NIGHT TONIGHT! YOU GUYS ARE COMING!" I hear a faint "Okay!" from Kurt, and walk away, laughing at how Jeff "goes and talks to them".

At the store, I go to the candy aisle, my cart waiting to be filled. I grab every type of candy present, throw them into the cart plus a few extra Twizzlers, and move on to the snack aisle. I grab multiple flavors of Doritos, Pringles, some popcorn, a jar of salsa, a bag if tortilla chips, and some other snacks. I quickly pay for everything and leave.

**Reviews make me happy! so please, tell me what you think! I'll give you a free internet cupcake! :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Nick and Jeff's Dorm**

**Jeff's POV**

A few hours after Nick came back, movie night started. We had each chosen a movie that we wanted to watch. Kurt chose the Titanic. Blaine chose Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Pt 2. Nick chose Hairspray, which I cannot stand. I chose Juno. Everyone is laying in their pajamas; Kurt and Blaine are laying on Nick's bed, Nick and I on mine. The movie marathon starts off with Harry Potter. Nick and I start snacking on one of multiple packs of Twizzlers. I take a half eaten one in my mouth and lean in towards Nick, who bites the other end off and brushes his lips against mine. I smile and snuggle closer to him, my head on his chest. He wraps his arms around me as we get comfortable. We don't watch much of the movie; we're too focused on cuddling. Next we watch the Titanic and Kurt sobs like an idiot. Then we watch Hairspray, which I try to tune out. I really hate that movie, but Nick's my boyfriend, so I put up with it. He sings along to nearly all of the songs, which I guess makes it not as bad. We finally watch Juno, and Nick and I share a bag of unpopped popcorn. **(A/N: It's delicious. Just rip open a bag of unpopped popcorn and there should be a flat block/slab of butter with kernels in it. Break it and suck on the pieces. Delicious.)** We spit the kernels out wherever we feel suitable (ex. the floor, the bed, Kurt's mouth when he was trying to talk). Towards the end of the movie, I absentmindedly, tiredly, say, "I wanna have a baby..." Nick looks at me.

"So do I honey. Maybe someday we will have one." I smile at the thought of Nick and I having a baby.

"I wanna have one now." I say, more seriously, more awake. Before I can say anything else, Nick is on top of me, kissing me. Kurt and Blaine are already asleep.

I wake up the next morning in Nick's arms. I look around to see food wrappers and popcorn kernels all over the place. I assume Kurt and Blaine have gone back to their dorm, seeing as they aren't in our dorm anymore. I carefully slide out of Nick's grasp and grab a can of unopened Pringles, probably one of the only unopened foods in this room, as I look at the clock on the wall. 11 am. Best way to start a Saturday is in the middle of the day. I snack on the Pringles while I wait for Nick to wake up. I set the Pringles aside for a minute in order to put my clothes back on, but only manage in succeeding to get my pants on before Nick wakes up. I walk over to him with the Pringles and give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Breakfast in bed." I say as I offer him some Pringles. He takes a few before climbing out of bed to put his clothes on. As he puts his clothes on, I tug on a shirt, still eating.

"You just won't put down the food, will you?" Nick asks, laughing. I laugh, too, and we leave the dorm. We go to the practice room, where some of the other Warblers are chatting. For the rest of the day, nothing too exciting happens, and it just turns out to be the kind of normal day that the next few weeks are made up of.

* * *

A few weeks have passed from our movie night, and I wake up, suddenly overcome with a wave of nausea. I quickly jump out of bed and run to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet. Nick must have woken up and heard, because next thing I know, he's kneeling next to me, rubbing circles on my back. Eventually I'm able to get up off the floor, though not without Nick's help, and get a damp washcloth.

"Are you okay?" Nick asks, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's not a big deal." I respond, wiping my face with the washcloth.

"You don't think this has to do with..." he pauses.

"Maybe." I say.

"Well, whatever it is, I don't think you should come to classes today. Just to be safe."

"Alright, I'll just lay here and rest."

"Sounds good," he says as he's getting ready. "Don't do too much, and try to eat some crackers or something. Just try to take it easy, okay?"

"Okay. See you later." I say, laying back in bed. He cones over and kisses me on the forehead.

"Bye." He walks out with his books and closes the door behind him. I hear him walk away, and once I hear the bell signalling the beginning of class, I get up and throw some clothes on. I quickly grab the keys and leave the dorm. I quickly make my way through the hallways until I get to the front door of the school. I hop in the car and drive to the nearest drug store, which is pretty close. As soon as I get there, I head straight for one of the aisles.

I'm back in bed, contemplating what I've just learned, when my phone buzzes. I look and see a text from Nick.

Hey. How are you feeling? 3 -N

I immediately text him back.

Fine. Better. You not being here with me doesn't help though. Speaking of that, when classes are over I need to talk to you. -J

Ok. Cya soon. Love you. 3 XOX -N

I set my phone down on the bedside table, looking at the other object on it. Not long after, I hear the bell signaling the end of the last class and footsteps in the halls. Nick shows up quickly and drops all his stuff on the floor.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about? Something important, I'm guessing, otherwise you would have texted it to me. So what's up?" he asks.

"You should probably sit down, honey." I say. He moves over to his bed and sits on the edge, facing me. I take a deep breath and sigh, almost not wanting to tell Nick my discovery. I have to, though. "Nick. This is really important and you can't tell anyone. At least not yet. Okay?" I ask.

"I promise." he says. I reach out and grab his hand in mine.

"Nick... I'm pregnant."

**Review review review! Pweez? **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5! Alright, so I have chapters 6 through 9 I think done, so I will try to get those up as soon as possible! Until then, I present to you, Chapter 5. :D**

**Chapter 5 **

**Nick and Jeff's Dorm **

**Nick's POV **

"Nick... I'm pregnant." I'm probably just sitting there with a stunned look on my face, because Jeff just says, "Nick? Nick, are you okay?" I snap out of my trance-like state and look directly into his eyes.

"You're pregnant?" I ask. He nods. Before I realize it, I'm crying.

"Oh, my god. Are you upset?" Jeff asks.

"N-no, no." I say in between shaky breaths. "I'm not upset. I'm just... really h-happy. I-I'm going to be a d-dad." I smile at Jeff. He smiles back softly. I calm myself down and stop crying.

"I'm going to be a dad." I repeat.

"Yeah, and I'm going to be a mom. Just what every guy imagines he'd say." Jeff says, laughing. I laugh, and then say, "So, that's why you were sick this morning..." Jeff nods.

"It's probably going to be like that for the a few weeks; then I'm going to start craving everything that I've never even liked. Then, eventually, I'll get so big that I won't be able to put my shoes on, and you'll have to cram my smelly feet into my shoes every day for me." Jeff says, smiling and laughing. I laugh, too, and realize that it's near dinner time. I mention it to Jeff and we head to the cafeteria for dinner. We sit at our normal table, with Kurt, Blaine, Wes, David, Thad, and Trent, and set our trays down.

"What are you so smiley about?" Kurt asks.

"Oh, nothing. Can't two guys just smile about how amazing life is?" I say. Jeff kicks me under the table.

"Okay..." Kurt says, questioningly. He turns back towards the other Warblers, continuing their previous conversation.

The next morning is pretty much a repeat of the previous. I tell Jeff to stay in bed, but he keeps insisting on going to classes.

"It'll be fine, I promise. Nothing bad is going to happen." he says. He decides to tune me out, so he ends up going to classes anyway, even though he's running the risk of getting sick in the middle of class. Luckily, today I have all of my classes with him, so I can keep an eye on him. Each class we go to, I inform the teacher that Jeff isn't feeling well, bringing the mini trashcan in each room over by his desk, just in case. We're mid-French class when he next gets sick. We're working on a group project, when I notice him clutching his stomach.

"Honey, are you okay?" I ask quietly, so our partner in the assignment and school gossip, Trent, doesn't hear. Jeff shakes his head and says, "I think I'm gonna be sick." With that, he doubles over above the trashcan and proceeds to vomit into it.

"We'll be right back." I say to Trent, as the teacher lets us leave to get Jeff cleaned up.

"Are you okay?" I ask him as we get to the bathroom.

"Yeah, fine. I'm feeling better, what with that up and out." he says. I shudder.

"Do you want to come back to classes? Because... yeah." I say.

"Yeah, sure, but if you think that I shouldn't, then I won't." he says.

"As much as I love being with you every period, I really think that you should just rest. Go back to the dorm, lay down, take a nap, eat some crackers." I say. He sighs.

"Okay..."

"I'll drop off your books after class. I'll sse you then." I say.

"Bye." Jeff says. I kiss his forehead before going back to class.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Middle of the night! LOL at least for me it is. So, to keep it short, Chapter 6.**

**Chapter 6 **

**Nick and Jeff's Dorm **

**Jeff's POV **

I wake up from my nap to the sound of the door opening and books being set on the desk.

"Nick?" I call out softly.

"Yes, baby?" he asks. He comes over and sits on the edge of my bed, putting a hand on my arm. I turn to lay on my back so I can see him.

"Mm... 'M 'ungry..." I say. I look at him.

"Are you sure you can handle eating more than just crackers?" Nick asks. I nod.

"Even if I couldn't eat anything other than crackers, I wouldn't want to be alone for lunch. I wanna sit with you, and Kurt, Blaine, and all of them. I don't want to be stuck here." I say, feeling more alert.

"You sure?" he asks.

"Yes. I'm sure." I say, slowly climbing out of bed. Jeff sighs.

"Okay, well, at least fix your hair first." he says. I walk into the bathroom to see how bad it is. It is pretty horrible.

"Wow, who knew only half an hour could do this to my hair?" I say, gesturing to the mess of blond hair sticking out at random angles. Nick laughs and says, "Trust me, it could be worse." I quickly comb it down and turn away from the mirror.

"Can we go now?" I ask Nick. He smiles and nods, grabbing my hand. We make our way to the cafeteria and siy with the usual crowd. As soon as we sit down, they start chattering.

"Oh my Gaga, are you okay Jeff?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Are you feeling better?"

"What the heck was all that about?" Trent asks. Kurt kicks him under the table, provoking a small "ow" from Trent.

"What was that for?" he asks.

"You were being insensitive. He clearly isn't feeling too well, and he can't control what happens. It's not like he has a choice." Kurt says. Trent backs off. I look at Kurt.

"Thank you for understanding. And to the rest of you, yes I'm feeling better. I just... haven't been feeling very well lately..." I say, carefully choosing my words. Nick grabs my hand under the table and squeezes it. I look at him and he smiles softly. I gently pull my hand away and grab my phone.

When should we tell them? -J

A couple more weeks, honey. Then we can tell them. -N

Grr..! I'm going to explode! Do you want your boyfriend to explode and kill the baby? -J

Jeff, you've only known for 2 days. Your desire to tell the world can't be that bad already. -N

But it is! -J

A few more weeks. Now shut up and eat your food. -N

Wait, before you said only a couple weeks. Now you're saying a few? -J

Eat your food. -N

I glare at Nick before setting my phone on the table. I hardly get a bite of salad into my mouth before Trent grabs my phone, gets up, and ducks behind Wes and David at the end of the table.

"Let's see what these two were so involved in that couldn't pay any attention to anything we were saying." he says.

"Trent, no. Give the phone back." Nick says. Trent starts reading our most recent lunch texts out loud so the table can hear.

"Alright, Jeff texts Nick saying 'When should we tell them? It's kinda killing me.' Hmm... Interesting. Nick responds 'A couple more weeks, honey. Then we can tell them.' Ooh! Interesting! Jeff then texts 'Grr, I'm going to explode! Do you want your boyfriend to explode and ki..." he trails off just staring at text. His face becomes serious, and then he smiles a little. Not his usual I've-got-gossip smile, but a real, genuine smile. Blaine notices and gives him a strange look.

"Oh my god," Trent says. "Jeff's pregnant... Of course! It all makes sense now!" Kurt turns to look at us so quickly, I'm surprised he doesn't get whiplash.

"Is that true? Are you..?" he asks softly. I sigh and look at Nick. He nods. I turn back around to face everyone.

"Yes, it is true. I am pregnant. Only a few weeks, but still. There's a tiny life form growing inside of me." I say. There are a few gasps, scattered words of congratulations, and Kurt tears up. He gets up, walka around the table, and gives me a hug. I smile and hug him back. Kurt goes back to his seat and soon everybody starts asking questions.

"Have you thought of names?"

"Do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl?"

"Which do you want it to be?"

I cut them off.

"Guys, guys. We only just found out yesterday. That's when the morning sickness started. As for names, we haven't really talked much about anything, but personally, I've always kinda liked the names Alex or Xander for a boy, and Mackenzie or Rebecca for a girl. I don't know what it's going to be, obviously, and as long as the baby is healthy, I don't care if it's a boy or a girl, although I do like the though of having a girl." I say. We continue to talk, and soon lunch is over. We all part and go to our classes, except for me. Nick still insists that I stay in the dorm, just in case lunch doesn't sit well, eveb though I tell him I'm fine.

"That's what you said this morning. That wasn't exactly true, now was it?" he says. "Fine. How about this? I'm feeling super peachy and no more semi-digested food is going to rise up in my body and come out my mouth. Better?" I ask. Nick smiles and laughs.

"Sure," he says. "You're still staying in bed, though." I pout, but he pretends not to notice. He gathers his books in his bag and comes over and kisses me softly.

"I'm going to class now. Take a nap or something." he says. I turn to lay on my stomach as I say a muffled "I don't want to" into the pillow. Nick laughs and says, "I love you. See you when classes are over." I lift my head up to respond more clearly this time.

"I love you, too. See you then."

Over the next six or seven weeks, the morning sickness has gotten better, then has gone away completely. That, however, has quickly been replaced by extreme cravings. They are controllable, as long as I have some sort of food with me or money to buy some. One of the more annoying things about Trent is that he can't keep his big mouth shut, so now pretty much everyone knows that I'm pregnant, and that's exactly what I didn't want to happen.

* * *

**Review review review please! tell me what you think!i may update again tomorrow or later. until then... review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*3-4 months later*

Cafeteria, Saturday

Nick's POV

Jeff and I are eating lunch with everyone minus Trent. He's been banned from our table ever since he read Jeff's and my texts and everyone found out. He doesn't really have many friends outside of the warblers so he's just sitting at a table all alone. I think it's kinda 's talking to Kurt and Blaine, Wes and David occasionally adding something.

"So how have you been feeling?" Kurt asks.

"Good. Hungry! But good." Jeff says. Everyone laughs, including me. Jeff turns and looks at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, I'll go get you food." I say. I get up and go get a chocolate muffin and a brownie and bring them back to the table.

"Here you go." I say, handing them to Jeff. Almost instantly, he unwraps the muffin and bites the whole top off. He sees me watching him and smiles, crumbs falling out of his already full mouth. I laugh and he smiles bigger, even more crumbs falling out. He eventually swallows it all, nearly choking at one point, and smiles at me again.

"Thank you." he says sweetly.

"Anything for you." I respond.

"Sickeningly sweet." David says.

"Aw, I think you're adorable." Kurt comments.

"Thank you." I say, feeding a bite of muffin to Jeff.

"So how far along are you?" Blaine asks curiously.

"A little over five months." Jeff replies.

"Aw." Kurt and Blaine coo.

"So have you found out the gender of it yet?" Blaine asks.

"Actually, no, not yet. The appointment is today, like, right after we're done here." I inform him.

"Ooh! Can we come?" Kurt asks excitedly.

"Kurt." Blaine scolds.

"It's okay, and you all can. That is, if that's okay with you." Jeff says, looking at me.

"Uh, okay." I say.

"Yay! This is so exiting!" Kurt squeals, as Jeff shoves the brownie into his mouth. I smile at him and steal a piece of his muffin.

"Hey!" Jeff says, swallowing his brownie. I laugh a little. "I'm eating for two here, I need my food."

"Okay, honey, whatever you say." I say, still laughing a little. Jeff sends me a death glare before finishing off the muffin.

"You're already pretty big. That baby's growing." Blaine says laughing. Jeff self-consciously puts a hand on his growing belly and looks down.

"I'm fat..." he mumbles.

"Oh, no you're not. You just have a baby growing inside of you. Our baby." I reassure him.

"Aw, thanks babe." he says, giving me a quick kiss.

"Hey, lot lunch is almost over. We gonna get ready to go?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure." Jeff responds.

"So, we'll meet you guys in the parking lot?"

"Sounds good." Kurt says. Jeff and I get up and head back to our dorm. I quickly change into something decent while Jeff attempts to change out of his sweats and into something else. I move over to help him finish putting on his shirt and shoes. As we make our way to the parking lot and into my car I hear Kurt saying something to Blaine quietly.

"It's going to be awesome! But they can not find out. It's a surprise!" I look at Jeff.

"Hm. I wonder what that's about." I say.

"Yeah, interesting..." We randomly talk and sing on the way to the doctor. When we get there, everyone else is already there. Kurt's frantically texting someone, everyone else just standing there, casually talking.

"They're here!" Blaine whispers to Kurt, who quickly puts his phone in his pocket.

"I sure hope you weren't driving." I joke. He laughs awkwardly. "Well, let's go." We walk into the building and get Jeff checked in. A few minutes later we're called back into a room. Jeff lays back, and the rest of us gather around him. The doctor says some stuff before asking Jeff to lift his shirt. He does so and she squirts some of the cold gel on to his stomach. I can see him visibly shiver and then the doctor starts moving the wand over him. She moves it around some more until she pauses and shows us the screen, smiling.

"Well, I have some amazing news!" she states.

"What?" Jeff asks eagerly.

"Well... You're having twins! This explains why you appear slightly larger than most people at this point."

"Ohmygaga!" Kurt squeals. "This is so exciting!" He quickly pulls out his phone and sends out a text.

"Oh my god! We're having twins!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, we are." Jeff states, smiking and taking my hand in his. He gently squeezes it and a single tear rolls down his face. "This is amazing." I agree and out of the corner of my eye I notice Wes and David smiling and sharing a kiss. I quickly take a picture for later.

"What was that?" Jeff asks.

"I'll show you later." I explain. "So, can you tell us what they are?"

"Well, it looks like you are having twin girls!" The doctor says, smiling brightly. Kurt taps out another text message and I wonder who he's been texting. The doctor asks if we would like copies of it, which we agree to. She quickly wipes off Jeff's stomach and leaves for a minute, returning with the copies and giving us each one. We finish up and leave, making our way to our cars, but pausing in the parking lot. Kurt snaps a bunch of pictures of us together. Blaine just stands there smiling off to the side.

"Congrats guys. This is awesome!" Thad says, hugging us both. After a bunch more photos and 'congratulations', we all climb into our cars, when Kurt texts us that we are going out to celebrate. We drive to a cafe for congratulatory lattes and muffins, sitting and talking about the excitement for a while before driving back to Dalton. Jeff and I go back to our dorm to change into more comfortable clothes. We sit for a minute before I remember the picture I took.

"Hey, so this is that pic I got earlier." I say, showing it to Jeff.

"Whoa. When did that happen?" he asks.

"I have no idea." I say, laughing. We continue talking about the picture until Kurt knocks on the door saying, "Emergency Warblers Meeting. Hurry!" We quickly get up, not bothering to change into something other than sweats, and make our way to the practice room. The doors are closed, which is strange considering they're usually open. We slowly push them open and freeze when we see what's past them.

"Surprise!"

**Alright, so what do you think? What do you want to see in this story? Please, review! Byee! Love ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

*Warbler Practice Room*

*Jeff's POV*

"Surprise!" everyone shouts. I look around me at everything.

"You guys!" I exclaim. "I love it!" All around us are streamers, balloons saying 'It's a Girl' with x2 sharpied on, and other baby shower things. The thing that grabs my attention most is the large cake sitting on the table next to a large pile of gifts.

"Cake."I say, my eyes focusing on it.

"We'll have cake later." Kurt laughs. "First, we have games!" We all join in his the festivities and play some games.

"Cake now?" I ask when we're done.

"Sure, we can have cake now." Kurt says, gesturing for Blaine to cut and distribute the cake. He does and I eat it as soon as he hands it to me.

"Time for presents!" Kurt exclaims a minute later. I look at him, then down to my cake, then back up at him.

"But... but..." I mutter. He puts a hand on my shoulder and reassures me that I can continue eating my cake while I open presents. I make my way over to a chair and sit down with my cake, taking a bite. Nick grabs the first present from the table and hands it to me.

"Thanks babe." I say. "Let's see... This one is from Beatz." I open it and pull out matching pink onesies with ducklings on them. "Aw... I love them! Thanks dude." Beatz just smiles and nods. "Alright, next one is from... Thad." I say, taking another from Nick. I open it and pull out a box of diapers and two pairs of booties. "Thanks, we're going to need a lot of these." I laugh. We go through most of the other Warblers' presents, getting a bunch of diapers and clothes. Finally we get to the end of the wrapped presents.

"Okay, so what is behind that curtain? It has been there all week and I'm like, really curious." I ask. Kurt looks at me and smiles widely.

"_That _is Blaine and my gift for you." he says. He moves over to a makeshift curtain sectioning off a small part of the practice room. He pauses, then dramatically pulls the curtain down. Where there once was an empty space, there now is a mini nursery, minus the actually assembled cribs. There is a large changing table, complete with multiple boxes of diapers and other necessities, along with other important stuff.

"Oh my god you guys! This is amazing!" I exclaim.

"I know. And these," Kurt says, pointing to the cribs. "Are for your room, since I'm sure you'll want the babies in your room at night."

"Awesome!" Nick says. "But wait, how did you all know to get two of everything?"

"I texted everyone as soon as we found out, because the whole party was planned, we were just waiting on the gifts until we knew." Kurt explains.

"Aw, this is amazing. Thanks you two. Thanks to all of you guys! This whole thing has been so amazing. You guys are awesome." I say. Everyone smiles and gathers around us for a big group hug. After that, we start to get everything up to our dorm, clearing a space for the two cribs. Once we get everything in, Blaine stays to help set up the cribs with Nick. Kurt says something about needing to do something and leaves, leaving me on the bed watching the two of them finish up the last crib. Once they're done, Blaine leaves and Nick lays down next to me.

"We have amazing friends." he says.

"And I have an amazing boyfriend." I say, kissing him.

"Yes, you do." he says, smiling. I laugh a little and rest my head on his shoulder, yawning. "You tired?"

"A little." I mumble, slowly closing my eyes. He wraps his arm around my waist, another around my shoulders.

"Goodnight." he murmurs.

"Hm..." I feel him press a kiss to my forehead before I fall asleep. When I wake up, I look up to see Nick standing over me with his phone.

"What are you doing?" I mumble groggily.

"Taking a picture. You're adorable when you sleep." he explains.

"Ugh..." I slowly prop myself up on my elbows. Nick sits back next to me, resting a hand on my stomach. "I want food. Mm?" I look at him with puppy dog eyes. Nick laughs and leaves to get me breakfast. I sit on the edge of the bed while I wait and look down at my stomach. Nick comes back quickly, holding a large plate of pancakes and a fork.

"Only one fork?" I ask. Nick nods and sits next to me again, taking the fork and getting a bite of the pancakes.

"Open up." he says, feeding me the pancakes. He takes a bite and then feeds me another. Once we're done eating I tell Nick that I'm going to take a shower. I quickly shower then change back into my sweats and sprawl out on top of the covers of the bed. Nick curls up next to me. He gently rests a hand on my stomach for a minute before gasping and looking at me.

"Did you feel that?" he asks excitedly.

"Yes. I did feel it. They are inside of me. I can feel when the babies kick." I say, smiling at his excitement. "So, I think we should talk about names."

"Sure." Nick says. He quickly pulls out the book from under our bed and point out names we like. We look through a lot before finally deciding.

"So that's it, these are the ones we want?" I ask.

"Yep." Nick smiles.

"Tessa Belle and Laila Elizabeth."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! SO I FINALLY GOT MY BABIES BACK! I missed you all and I'm so happy I was able to unpack these early. :) I'm moving in three days, so I should have plenty of time to get the next chapters written and up! 10 is already written, I just need to type it. I'm working on 11 and I'm sure that by the end of my trip I should have at least 13 written and up! I've decided I'm going to try to update at least once a week if not more! :3 So, yeah, I'm ecstatic that I got my books back and that I'm back to work on this. Me and my Boo are still working on P, L, L we're sorta taking a little break. SO Please please pleeease read chapter 9, be happy, and review! Thanks! I love you my babieesssss! 3**

**~M**

* * *

Chapter 9

Warbler Hall, 4 Months Later

Nick's POV

I look over at Jeff who is laying on the couch while we practice. He's pretty much ready to pop, so he can't really do much. I've tried to stay practically connected to him as much as possible lately, but he insists I at least participate in practice. As we are working on a new dance, I notice Jeff grimace slightly and clutch his stomach. I move away from the group to go check on him.

"You alright?" I ask, kneeling down next to him.

"Ugh, yeah. Just feels like the babies are playing soccer." He laughs. I laugh, sort of awkwardly, and rejoin the group. I make sure to keep an eye on him, which causes me to mess up more, but... Yeah. When we get a break, a couple of us sit around Jeff.

"Are the babies still kicking?" I ask.

"Yeah, but I don't know... Sort of worse now." He says, frowning a little.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kurt asks. Jeff nods and shifts a bit.

"I sort of do have to pee though." I help him up carefully and he waddles off to the bathroom. The rest of us sit there for a few minutes, randomly talking when I hear my phone go off. I check it and there's a text from Jeff.

_Nick... -J_

**What? Wait, is it the babies? -N**

I text back frantically.

_Yes Nicky... It's time. -J_

I stare at the text for a minute before fully comprehending it's meaning.

"Oh... My... Oh my god..." I mumble.

"What, what is it?" Kurt asks, looking at my phone. He sees the message and looks around. "Well? Get up!" I quickly stand up and attempt to balance myself. Kurt quickly explains to Blaine what's happening and all three of us rush into the bathroom. I open the door and see Jeff propped up against the wall, already panting. I move to one side of him, and Blaine on the other.

"Alright Jeffy." I whisper. "We're going to get you on your feet on three, okay?" He nods quickly. "Okay, one... two... three." Blaine and I quickly lift him up and let him wrap his arms around us for support.

"Alright, we're going to get you into the car, we're going to get you in the car as quickly as possible. Kurt, get the keys!" Blaine says. Kurt runs off to go grab the keys, as the three of us slowly make our way into the hallway. We're about halfway to the door when Kurt meets back up with us with the keys.

"Go ahead and get the car started and opened. We'll meet you there." I say to him. He runs through the door as we slowly make our way. When we finally get out the door and to the car, I get Jeff situated in the back. Kurt gets in the driver seat, Blaine in the passenger seat, and me in the back with Jeff. I stroke his hair gently and whisper reassuring things to him while Kurt drives us to the hospital. Once we get there, Kurt goes in and explains while Blaine and I slowly get Jeff in. When we are finally in, there is a wheelchair which we quickly sit Jeff in. A nurse quickly takes us up into a room where we get Jeff onto a bed. A doctor comes in and says some stuff and does some stuff and then we have to wait for a little bit. I stay with Jeff the whole time, his hand in mine. Finally, the doctor returns and tells us it's time. Jeff squeezes my hand tightly as the really painful part begins.

The nurse comes over and presents us with our two baby girls wrapped up in pink blankets. I hold one and Jeff takes the other.

"Alright, so I'm going to need names." She says.

"This one, with the beautiful blonde hair," I say, looking at Jeff, "is Tessa Belle."

"And this little beauty with Nicky's hair is Laila Elizabeth."

"Alright." The nurse smiles and leaves.

"Laila and Tessa. They're finally here." Jeff says.

"Yeah." I smile. "Hi there, I'm your daddy." I say softly to the baby sleeping in my arms. Jeff smiles and laughs softly. The nurse comes back in for a minute to check up on things.

"It appears you have some visitors. Would you like to see them?" She asks. I look at Jeff.

"Yeah, sure." Jeff says.

"Alright, I'll let them know." She says as she walks out. Pretty soon, Kurt, Blaine, Wes, David, Thad, and Beatz enter the room.

"Hey." Kurt says softly.

"Hey." I say quietly. "Tessa, Laila, meet your Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine, Uncle Wes, Uncle David, Uncle Thad, and Uncle Beatz. You have a lot of uncles." I laugh slightly. Kurt moves over towards me.

"Can I hold her?" He asks.

"Sure." I say, handing her over to Kurt, and making sure he's holding her right.

"That's Tessa."

"Hi Tessa, I'm your Uncle Kurt. Welcome to Earth." Kurt coos.

"Kurt, she's not an alien." Blaine says. Kurt giggles.

"You know what I mean. She's adorable." He says.

"Can I hold her?" Thad asks Jeff, gesturing to Lalia. Jeff nods and gives her up to Thad. "What's her name?" Thad asks.

"Laila." Jeff responds.

"Awe, she's such a cutie." Beatz says, looking over Thad's shoulder.

"Thanks." Jeff says tiredly.

"Aw." I say. "Is Jeffy tired?"

"Yes, extremely." He mumbles.

"Well, we'll just go and you can take a nap or something." Kurt says, handing Tessa back to me.

"Thad, give the baby back." Beatz says, smiling. I take Laila back and balance the two between my arms as everyone leaves.

"I love you Nicky." Jeff says before falling asleep.

"I love you too Jeffy."

"Alright, ready?" I ask Jeff, standing at the door to Dalton.

"Yeah, let's go." He says, taking my free hand in his, the baby carriers in our other hands.

"Uh, Jeffy? I kinda need my hand to open the door." I say, laughing a little. He blushes a little and lets go of my hand. I reach for the door all slow motion like.

"What are you doing?" Jeff asks.

"I don't know." I laugh and quickly open the door and walk into the school. Jeff reaches and takes my hand as we make our way back to our dorm. Once we manage to get through the door with the carriers we tuck the twins into their cribs. We already have the baby monitor set up, so we leave and meet up with the rest of the guys in the cafeteria for breakfast.

"Hey! Welcome back!" Kury exclaims. Everyone starts talking and asking questions all at once. I put my hand up to silence them.

"Okay, okay. To clear up any questions, mostly for the ones who weren't there," I say, gesturing to the other Warblers. "Yes, we did have twins, we named them Tessa and Laila, and most likely, we're not going to be sleeping for a long while. Now, enough about us for now, I hear there are some new-ish relationships." I say, directing my stare towards Wes and David.

"Well... Thad and I... we're sorta, together now." Beatz admits.

"Oh cool, yeah, anyone else?" I ask quickly.

"Uh, heh... nope." No new relationships other than them." David says awkwardly. I smirk and pull out my phone, flipping to the picture.

"You sure? Because I have some proof that says otherwise." I say. Wes sighs and looks at David, who nods and takes his hand.

"Okay. We are." Wes admits. I smile and laugh.

"And I'll be back..." I say, hearing a cry over the monitor that soon turns into more of a scream. I get up and Jeff follows me to the dorm, where we quickly take care of the babies.

"They're adorable." I say, sitting on the bed with Tessa. Jeff sits next to me with Laila and laughs.

"Yeah, well is was us who created them." he says. I smile and watch as Laila snuggle up against him.

"I still can't believe they're here. They're ours." I say.

"Yeah." He smiles and leans closer to Laila, making faces. Eventually we get up with the girls and bring them with us to the cafeteria.

"Aw, you brought them! They're just so adorable!" Kurt squeals.

"We figured we should bring them out, have a proper meeting instead of in a hospital room." I laugh.

"They're so adorable! Can I hold her?" Kurt asks.

"Sure." I say, carefully transferring Tessa into his arms. I watch and smile as she snuggles up against him. "You're really good with her. She likes you."

"Well, I've been practicing." he smiles down at her, too distracted to realize what he said. Blaine kicks him under the table.

"Um, what?" Jeff asks.

"Oh, um, nothing. Nothing was said. What were we talking about before?" he asks, quickly changing the subject.

"My solos!" Blaine says, smiling.

"Ugh, yeah, his billions of them." Thad groans. I laugh and we talk until it's time to go to class.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, first I just want to say I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I know I said I was going to try and update every week but I've been realllyyyy busy moving but I'm here, I'm queer get used to it. XD sorry I had to. Buy its true. .. what. But here is chapter 10, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm updating from my phone again, so yeah. Read and enjoy! :3**

* * *

Chapter 10

N+J's Dorm

Jeff's POV

Niiiiiick... Babiieesss..." I call from my spot on the bed.

"I'm in the shower!" he says from said place. I sigh.

"But I'm tiiiiired." I whine. Nick doesn t say anything so I get up to go tend to the children. I finish changing them and lay back down on the bed, closing my eyes. I lay in the rare silence for a few more minutes before Nick comes back into the room from his shower. I open my eyes and look up at him. He smiles at me before throwing on some sweatpants and a hoodie and laying next to me. I grab his hand and lean my head on his shoulder. He smiles and kisses my forehead and we stay like that until we hear the bell.

"Are we taking them to lunch?" I ask tiredly.

"Sure, why not? You just changed them right?" he says.

"Yeah."

"So they should be good for a little."

"Alright, I'll get them ready." I say, sitting up and going over to the twins. I manage to get them into their matching pink duck onesies and pick up Laila. I look over at Nick. "Can you get her please?" He gets up and picks up Tessa, smiling at her. I watch them and smile, then look at Laila and smile at her. We walk out of the dorm and to the cafeteria, sitting down at the table with everyone else.

"Hey guys!" Blaine greets us, smiling.

"They're wearing the onesies I got them!" Beatz exclaims.

"Hi guys, and yes, yes they are Beatz." Nick laughs. Beatz smiles and watches the girls move around a little in our arms.

"Go get something to eat, I'll hold them for you. I'm sure you guys need a break." He says. I smile and get up to hand Laila over.

"You sure you want both of them?" I ask. "They can get pretty squirmy."

"It's fine." He says, taking her as Nick stands up and passes Tessa over to him too before we get up and get something to eat. When we get back I set my stuff down and look over at Beatz, but he seems happy with the twins, so I let him keep them while we eat. I smile and pull my phone out to text Nick.

_We should let him babysit. :P -J_

He laughs next to me and texts back.

**Maybe some time. -N**

I smile and look up at everyone.

"What are you two texting about this time?" Kurt asks.

"Just how happy he looks with them." I say. We look over at him but he's too distracted by the girls.

"Be careful, he just might steal them." Blaine laughs. I laugh and watch him before finishing my food and getting up to dispose of it. When I get back I pull out my phone and text Nick again.

_Wanna do another movie nite? We could invite every1 this time -J_

**Sure, ill get the food again -N**

_That s fine with me, I don t wanna go out -J_

**Lol u can just tell every1 and get the movies ready -N**

_Aight -J_

I look up at everyone casually talking before looking back down and sending out a mass text to them.

To: Kurt, Blaine, Wes, David, Thad, Beatz, Nick

_Movie nite tonite, nickys bringin food idk wat were watchin. -J_

_**Of course blaine and I are coming, last time was fun. And wat about titanic again? It s a classic -K**_

_NO!-J_

**Noooooooooo -N**

_**Well ok then. **__** -K**_

_Im in! :P -W_

**Totally :D -D**

_**Sure! And hairspray? -T **_

**YESYESYESYESYES -N**

_GOD NO -J_

**What?! -N**

_Oh, um . We watched it last time? -J_

**Sure -N**

_**Im in too! Wat about grease? -Bz**_

_Sure -J_

**Aight -N**

_**Sounds good -T**_

_Totally -W_

**Fun! -D**

_**Fineee -K**_

_Kk every1 in our dorm 7 -J_

I look up and see everyone reading the least message.

"You realize you could have just said this all out loud." Kurt says.

"Whatever." I say. "Texting is easier. Sorta. Don t judge me, I'm tired. It's the last one of the year anyways."

"Yeah, the end of the year is in a few days." Blaine says.

"But we're still getting together every summer." Nick says.

"Definitely." everyone agrees.

"And we'll have to tell your parents about everything." I say, looking at Nick. They all look at us.

"Why only Nick's parents?" David asks.

"I live with them too. Have been for the past couple years actually." I admit.

"Why?"

"Well, a few years back, when I had finally gotten up the courage to come out to my parents, they didn t react too well." I say. "They hardly spoke a word to me after except to tell me that I wasn t their son anymore. They told me to get what I needed from my room and to get out. I knew Nick's family would accept me and take me in, so after I got all my stuff that was the first place I went. I explained everything to them and have been living there ever since." I don t even notice I'm crying until Nick wipes a few tears from my cheek. They all look at us.

"I'm so sorry." Kurt says softly.

"How did we not know this?" Thad says. Everyone stares at him, making him uncomfortable. "Sorry."

"It's okay. And I don t know, I guess it's just not something that comes up." I say. "But it's fine. Nick's family loves me. I'm just nervous about telling them. I mean, what are they going to say when they come expecting the two of us and see two extra babies?"

"It'll be fine, babe, I'm sure." Nick says reassuringly, putting an arm around my shoulders. I sigh and look at him. He kisses my forehead and smiles, causing me to smile. We sit and chat some more until we all separate to go to our classes, Nick and I taking the babies back to the dorm with us.

"Can you believe it's already here? The last day of school?" Kurt says, looking around.

"Yep. One more year with you guys until we all go our separate ways." Nick says. We all look at each other and sigh. We're spending the last few hours together in the Warbler Hall with the twins.

"It sure went slow for me." I laugh. They laugh and I softly bounce Tessa in my arms. I look up at the clock on the wall and sigh again. Ten more minutes until its all over. I look over at the pile of bags and suitcases by the door. We look around at each other and before we know it we're singing who knows what song and dancing in our seats, just taking in the moment. Eventually the bell goes off signaling the end of the day. I set Tessa back in her carrier next to Tessa's and grab them both. Our group all moves to the front door and I set the twins down again.

"One last group hug?" I suggest. We smile and all move in, laughing and smiling before we have to leave. One by one, parents start to pick us up and soon enough Nick's parents arrive. They get out to hug us both, realizing after, the two extra beings.

"Boys, would you like to explain why there are two babies here?" his mother asks. Nick takes a deep breath and steps forward.

"They're ours." He says.

"They're what?" she asks. I look at Nick.

"Can we explain in the car? Please?" he asks.

"Sure." We manage to get their carriers in and climb in on either side, somewhat squished due to the fact that the backseat is made for three, not four. We start the drive home, explaining everything that had happened that year. We finish the story just as we get to the house and look at his parents. They look at each other and smile.

"We're happy for you boys." His dad says. I smile and look at Nick.

"See, I told you it wouldn t be a big deal." He says, smiling at me while we get the babies out. His mom helps while his dad gets the bags from the car. We get everything into the house and his mom looks around.

"I wish you boys would have told me earlier, I could have gotten a room ready for them." She says.

"It's okay, we have their cribs and stuff. We can just set them up in our rooms." Nick says.

"You know what?" his mom says. We look at her curiously. "We can just turn Jeff's old room into a nursery and he can move into your room!" She looks at Nick and then at me. We look at each other.

"Sounds good to me." I smile.

"They really are adorable." She says.

"Thanks." Nick smiles. We let her hold them as we sit on the couch and talk for a little bit. Eventually we get up and go into my old room so Nick and his dad can reassemble the cribs while his mom and I sit and watch them.

"So," she says, looking over at me. "You must have pictures. Can I see?" I smile and pull my phone out to show her some of the pictures from when I was pregnant. She grins and laughs at some of the pictures. I flip to one of a very pregnant me asleep in the dorm.

"Nick, did you take this picture?" I ask.

"You were so cute, I couldn't help it." He laughs.

"And you couldn't take it on your phone?"

"My phone was dead, and I really wanted to take a picture of you like that."

"Aw, sweet." I smile. His mom smiles at the exchange and I show her the rest of the pictures. They finish putting the cribs together and putting the sheets on, so I put the girls down and we go back out to the living room. We talk and watch TV while his mom makes us a big dinner. When she finishes, we all sit around the table and eat.

"This is much better than cafeteria dinners." I laugh as I eat. We laugh and talk about everything that has been going on. By the time we're done eating and I'm done feeding the girls and changing them, it's late, so Nick and I retire to the bedroom after saying goodnight to his parents. We both quickly change and climb into bed, Nick wrapping his arms around me. I smile and snuggle into him. He kisses my forehead and smiles before we quickly fall asleep, only to be woken up multiple times throughout the night.

When I wake up, I roll over and notice that Nick isn't in bed next to me. I sit up a little and look around, then lay back down. Soon Nick comes through the door and looks over at me.

"You up yet?" he asks softly. I look back up at him.

"Mhm..." I mumble. "Barely, but yeah." He smiles and walks over, only to pull the sheets off of me.

"Breakfast is ready." he says. "Come out when you are." He leaves and shuts the door quietly behind him. I rub my eyes and yawn before getting up, stretching, and walking out.

"Morning, sleepy head. You're up late." Nick's mom says. I look at the clock and laugh a little when I see its nine.

_Totally late. _I think.

"You want some waffles?" she asks.

"Yes please!" I say eagerly. She quickly makes me some and hands me the plate. I take a bite and smile. "Now where were these when I was pregnant?" I laugh.

"So you had to eat that cafeteria food the whole time?" his mom asks. I nod.

"Yeah, unless we ran to the store to grab some chips or something, but that didn't happen often." I say.

"Oh my god, so after one of our movie nights, okay story time, I guess we had an unopened can of Pringles. So I'm still asleep, right? Then I wake up, he's trying to get his clothes on AND eat the Pringles at the same time. Then, okay, he looks over at me and holds out the can as 'breakfast in bed'." Nick says, laughing. We all laugh and finish our breakfast and then Nick's mom announces she's taking us shopping.

"Really? For what?" I ask excitedly.

"Well, I'm sure you could always get some more stuff for the girls and I was going to take you out anyways, so we can get stuff for everyone. We'll make a day of it, it'll be fun." she says, smiling.

"Yay!" I exclaim.

"Someone's excited." Nick says, smiling.

"I'm sorry, I like shopping." I say. She laughs.

"Which is why I'm taking you on a shopping trip." she says. I make an excited noise and Nick laughs. "I'll let you wake up a little more and then we'll go, yeah?"

"Sure." the two of us say, turning on the TV. We watch a few episodes of whatever before we get properly dressed and get the twins ready. I put the twins in their carrier and carry them out to the car. I buckle myself in between them, Nick in the passenger seat. His mom quickly drives us to the mall, where our first stop is the baby store. We look at some of the clothes first.

"Boys, look at these!" his mom says, holding up two onesies with smiling flowers on them.

"Oh my god they're so adorable!" I say, moving over towards her. Nick smiles and watches from where he's standing with the girls. "Nicky aren't these just so cute?"

"They are," he laughs. I smile and look at more clothes with his mom. Eventually he manages to drag us out of the clothes and we look at some more bottles and stuff for them. After we look at said stuff, his mom brings us over to the strollers. We look at them and she points out a really nice double stroller. I look at it then frown.

"It's expensive." I say.

"Don't worry about it, I'm getting all of this for you." She says.

"Oh, no, it's fine. We can just buy one some other time when we need it." I say.

"You'll need it any time you're in public with them and I pay for your credit cards anyways. Just let me get it for you." She pleads. I look over at Nick and sigh.

"Fine," I agree. She smiles and Nick pulls out the box for it. We look around for a little more and then his mom buys the stuff for us. We go back out to the car to put the stuff up and Nick and I manage to figure out how the stroller works. I carefully move the twins out of the carriers and into the stroller and smile.

"This is easier," I say.

"What did I tell you?" Nick's mom laughs. I laugh and we push the stroller back in to shop for us. We go to a few more stores and get some stuff for us as well as a few more baby things before we head back out and start loading that stuff in the car. Nick attempts to get the stroller folded back up, getting frustrated.

"Nicky, honey, why don't you go sit in the car and, I don't know, count to ten or something. I'll figure this out." I say. He looks at me and then sits in the passenger seat. I manage to fold it up and fit it into the trunk. I sit back in the car and we go back to the house.

"I'll just get this stuff in the wash." Nick's mom says, taking the stuff to the laundry room.

"Your mom is awesome." I say to Nick. He smiles.

"Yeah, she is." He says. "But really she's our mom, not just mine." I smile and take his hand.

"Aw," I say and kiss him. We sit on the couch and I look at him. "Hey, do you remember what Kurt said the other day? When he was holdin one of the twins?"

"No, why? What did he say?" Nick asks.

"When we said that he was good with her. And he was just like "I've been practicing" and then quickly changed the subject when I asked what he was talking about." I explain.

"Do you think he's..?" He looks at me.

"I don't know. Possibly." I say.

"Well if they are then they'll tell us when they're ready." He says.

"Yeah." I smile and lean my head on his shoulder. He kisses my forehead and smiles. We sit like that for a while before we need to tend to the twins again. I quickly feed and change them, then carry one of them out and smile. I sit back down next to Nick, who smiles and takes her. I look around and notice his mom in the kitchen making dinner.

"Ooh, What are we having Mrs. Duval?" I ask.

"Spaghetti, and you don't have to call me that Jeff. You've lived here during the summers for three years, I'm pretty sure I've made that clear. And since you and Nick are together now and I feel like I deserve the title, you can call me Mom if you'd like." she says.

"Really?" I ask. She nods. "Thanks... Mom." She smiles and hugs me. Once she releases me I look back at Nick who is smiling at us.

"Now would you like to help me with dinner?" she asks. I smile and nod and go to help her. When we're almost done Nick goes and looks out the window.

"Dad's home from work!" He calls out. Mom gives me a look and I nod as he walks through the door.

"I'm home." He says.

"Hey dad." Nick says. I smile again.

"Hi... Dad." I say, somewhat awkwardly. He looks at me.

"Dad... I like it." He laughs. "When did this happen?"

"I just felt like it was right so I told him to call us that." Mom says. Nick walks up with Tessa and smiles.

"Cuz we're just one big happy family, isn't that right Tess?" He says in a baby voice. We laugh and he goes to put her back in her crib. When he comes back he looks at the food.

"Looks and smells delicious." He says, helping himself to a bowl and kissing my cheek. I fix myself a bowl as well and sit with him in front of the TV. When we finish, we feed the girls again and head off to bed, snuggling until we fall into a deep sleep, which was again interrupted. All. Night. Long.

When I wake up, I yawn loudly and sit up.

"Babe, go back to sleep..." Nick says tiredly.

"I can't," I yawn again. "Twins. And it's morning." He groans and sits up next to me. I get up and go into the twins' room where I feed and change them. When I'm done I carry them out to the living room where Nick is already in the couch. He takes Laila and we sit with them until we've fully woken up. I smile and look down at Tessa. She looks up at me with her big blue eyes.

"They're so cute." Nick says.

"Yeah." I say. "I love you." I kiss him softly.

"I love you too babe." He says, smiling. We sit there smiling when we hear a knock on the door.

"Ugh, who's here this early?" I ask, getting up with Tessa. Nick follows behind me as I walk to the door and look through the peep hole. "Seriously?"

"Who is it?" Nick asks. I open the door and see Kurt and Blaine standing there. "Hey guys!"

"Why are you here so early?" I ask, squinting against the sunlight.

"Hey Nick, and my day is great so far, Jeff, thanks for asking." Kurt says. Blaine laughs and I roll my eyes. "May we come in?" Nick opens the door further and the six of us go back into the living room.

"And look at these two cute things!" Blaine smiles, looking at the girls.

"The same two cute things you saw three days ago." I laugh. They laugh and then look at us.

"So, we need to tell you guys something. Now, we haven't told many people. But we figured you guys should be the first to know." Kurt says.

"Of course, you can tell us anything!" Nick says. The two of them look at each other and then back at us.

"Well, we've only told our parents this, and we're going to tell everyone else when we get back, but we felt we wanted to tell you since you could possibly help." Kurt says.

"Of course." I say. He smiles.

"I'm... We're..." He looks at Blaine.

"Kurt's pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: KLAINE! Sooo please please review, give me your thoughts, good or bad, I have reallt bad writer's block so please! Ideas, suggestions, criticism, anything. Love y'all! I'll try to update by next week ish! ~M**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey! So I managed to get this uploaded quickly! Yay! Okay I know its shorter BUTTT I have something planned for the next chapter. :3 I'm evil. Hehe. ALRIGHT so enjoyenjoy and thank you to everyone who followed favorited and reviewed, I love you guys so much! And once again: updating from my phone. Not blaming all the mistakes on that, honestly I was too lazy to fix some but yeah. **

* * *

Chapter 11

Duval Residence

Nick's POV

_"Kurt's pregnant."_

They look at us and smile softly.

"Really? Oh my god! Congratulations! This is so exciting!" I say. Jeff laughs.

"He gets excited easily. Like a chihuahua. Be careful or he might pee!" he says. "And, congratulations. Kurt, I'll be happy to help you with anything. I know how it is."

"Thanks," he says, smiling.

"So how far along are you? I ask.

"Six weeks, not very far," Kurt answers.

"Cool," I say, when we hear a door open and close nearby. I look over and see Mom walk in. "Hey mom."

"Morning boys. Kurt, Blaine, what are you two doing over here so early?" she asks, looking at them.

"Oh, nothing. We just needed to tell them something." Blaine says, shifting a little.

"Yeah?" she asks. Blaine looks at Kurt who nods.

"Yeah, we, um, just came to tell them that Kurt is pregnant." Blaine says. "We've only told them and our parents so far, since we figured they might be able to help us or provide useful tips." Mom smiles at them.

"Well, congratulations boys," she says.

"Thanks. We'd better get going now." Kurt says, getting up.

"Sure you don't wanna stay here and have some breakfast or something?" she asks.

"No, thanks. We already ate, but thanks for the offer. Bye guys." Kurt says as they leave.

"Well, I guess you're just setting the trend for everybody," she laughs. I laugh and bounce Laila softly in my arms.

"But their baby will never be as cute as ours." I say. Jeff smiles and nods.

"So do you boys want breakfast?" Mom asks. Jeff nods eagerly and I laugh.

"Yes please." I say. She laughs and goes into the kitchen to make us something. Soon enough, she comes over and sets down two plates of pancakes in front of us.

"Do you want me to take them while you eat?" she asks. I look at Jeff and then at her.

"No, I think we're good." I say. She smiles and nods, then walks off to do whatever. We eat in silence, carefully around the twins, before one of them starts crying. Jeff looks at me.

"Please?"

"Alright, I'll take care of her." I say, walking off to their room to change her. When I come back I look at Jeff and the empty plate on the table as well as the half eaten one in front of him. "Are you really eating mine now too?" I laugh.

"Sorry?" he says, his mouth full.

"It's fine. Just give me some, you're not the only hungry one here." Jeff laughs and pushes the plate closer to me.

"Here," he says, feeding me a bite and smiling. I smile and eat it, then watch him. "What?"

"Nothing. You're just perfect." I say. He blushes a little.

"Aw, babe," he says. I lean over and kiss him. He kisses me back and then kisses my cheek. "You're perfect too. Better than I could ever imagine." I smile then stand up.

"I'm going to put the girls away, so you and I can get our snuggle on," I say. He smiles and I go put the girls away in their cribs. When I come I lay down on the couch next to him. He leans his head on my shoulder and yawns. "Sleep, baby. You've been awake enough." I wrap my arms around him. He smiles and closes his eyes, quickly falling asleep. I kiss his forehead and lean my head against his. I softly pet his hair before closing my eyes as well. We lay there peacefully for a while before Mom comes in and starts to something.

"Shh." I shush her quietly.

"What?" she asks softly. I gesture to Jeff and she nods in understanding.

"The babies and everything." I whisper. She nods again and smiles as Jeff stirs in my arms. I look at him and he sleepily opens his eyes. "Sorry, babe. I didn't mean to wake you." He smiles a little and softly laughs.

"It's okay," he says. I smile and kiss his forehead. He slowly closes his eyes again and I look at Mom.

"What?" I mouth silently. She grabs a piece of paper and makes a note on the bottom. Its a shopping list and at the bottom it says _anything else? _Iquickly add a few things then give it back to her. She takes it and then leaves, leaving us alone. Jeff shifts around a little and I turn on the TV for background noise. He shifts around a little more before softly mumbling something in his sleep.I look at him and smile as he keeps uttering nonsense.

"Mm... Nicky..." I blush a little and laugh, then get up carefully and grab something to snack on from the kitchen. When I come back, Jeff is awake, looking up at me.

"Hey babe. Tired of sleeping?" I ask and laugh a little.

"I guess." he laughs and yawns. I look at him and grin. "What?" he looks at me, confused.

"You talk in your sleep. Its cute." I say.

"Oh god, I do?" he says, blushing. I nod. "What... what do I say?" I sit back down next to him and hold his hand.

"Well, you said my name a few times." I say. He blushes harder. "Don't worry, I think its adorable." He smiles at mw before sighing when one of the girls starts crying. I look over at him and get up to tend to her. When I get back, Jeff is looking at his phone with an excited look.

"Nicky! Nicky guess what!" he says.

"What?" I ask, walking back over and sitting down.

"They're having open auditions for, get this, the bassist in Ross Lynch's new band!" he says, grinning ear to ear.

"Wow! When are they?" I ask. He looks down at his phone.

"In about a month. It's not far from here. Only thing is... 'Have to have name or stage name starting with R.' I don't." he says. I look at him, confused. "But we could always think of one!" I laugh at his enthusiasm.

"Yeah, totally. Just one thing. Do you even know how to play the bass?" I ask.

"Yes." he answers.

"How did I not know this?" I ask and laugh. He laughs and looks at me.

"I really want ti do this." He says.

"Then go for it." I say encouragingly.

"But if I get it we'll be traveling all over and we wouldn't be together as much." He frowns.

"Go for it. If you don't get it, you can stay. If you do, we'll work something out." I say.

"Really?"

"Really."

* * *

**A/N: IM ASORRY I HAD TO ADD R5 And I only did that because of my evil plans for the next chapter. So pleeassee revieeewww I love you guyss so please leave your feedback, thoughts, ideas, criticisms, etc. LOVE YOU ~M**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: ANOTHER! :D I've just been in a writing mood I guess. My evil ish plan happens in this chapter. One again, updating from my phone so. And just a note: I love you guys! Your reviews make me smile like an idiot whenever I read them. Now, enough blah, time for the story! **

* * *

Chapter 12

Duval Residence

Jeff'sPOV

"Ready for your audition?" Nick asks, looking over at me.

"Yeah." I say. Nick laughs.

"Nervous?"

"Extremely."

"You'll be amazing babe. I've heard you practice." I smile at him and stand up. "Good luck."

"Thanks babe. Love you." I say, moving to the door.

"Love you too!" he calls I before I walk to the car. I quickly start it up and drive to the location. I get out and look around at the few people waiting for their auditions. I sit, nervously waiting until it's my turn. I walk into the other room and see Ross with a few others. They introduce themselves as Rocky Lynch, Rydel Lynch, and Ellington Ratliff.

"So whats your name?" Ross asks. I look at them before answering with the name we came up with.

"Riker."

"And your real name?" Rydel laughs.

"Jeff Sterling." I blush a little.

"Alright Jeff, show us what you got."

Nick's POV

I look out the window and watch as he drives away. I smile and walk into the girls' room.

"Alright girls, Daddy's out for an important audition, so be good for me please." I say in a baby voice as I give them their pacifiers. I walk back out to living room and put the TV on. I watch for a little while before one of the girls starts crying again. I get up to go check on her but when I check her diaper it is not dirty and she doesn't accept the bottle I try to give her. I stand the confusion until I look at the other crib that has Laila in it and gasp.

Jeff's POV

About halfway through my audition my phone starts vibrating in my pocket. I ignore it and continue but it buzzes again. I keep playing until I finish the audition, my phone buzzing a few more times before the end. They all look at each other and smile.

"That was really good! One thing though. Whay was going on about halfway through?" Rocky asks.

"Oh, nothing. My phone just kept going off." I sat, pulling it out and checking it. Five missed calls from Nick. Two voicemails. I frown. "I need to... one second. I'm sorry." I listen to one of the voicemails.

_"Jeffy, please pick up. I know you're in your audition, but we're in the emergency room right now. A piece of the pacifier broke off. Laila was choking on it. Please, come as soon as you can."_ I look up worriedly.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's going on?" Rydel asks.

"That was my boyfriend. One of our kids is in the emergency room. I'm sorry, I have to go." I say, getting my stuff.

"Okay, we'll get back to you soon. I hope your kid is okay." Ross says. I smile quickly then rush out. I start the car and rush to the hospital.

Nick's POV

I pace back and forth in the waiting room, waiting for Jeff. I hear the door open then close and turn to see him rushing in.

"Is she okay? How's Tessa?" he asks worriedly.

"The doctor said she's going to be okay, they're just checking over her to make sure. Tessa is fine, she's right here." I say, picking her up. Jeff takes her from me and holds onto her tightly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier." he says.

"Its okay, you're here now and she's fine. Everything's going to be fine. It was scary, but it's over now." I reassure him. He sighs and nods.

"Yeah. It's all good now."

Jeff's POV

"Yeah. It's all good now." I look down at Tessa in my arms. We sit and wait until the doctor brings Laila back out. Nick instantly takes her and holds her close to him.

"Well, despite the incident, she's fine, we checked her over and she's good to go." the doctor says.

"Thank you so much." Nick says as we go to leave. We put the girls back into Nick's car and drive back to the house in our separate cars. When we get there, mom is back from wherever she was.

"Hey boys. How was your audition Jeff?" she asks.

"Good. I feel good about it." I say.

"That's good. And where were you Nick? I was worried." she says.

"Hospital." Nick answers.

"What?" she asks, shocked. We explain everything that happened to her as she listens intently. "Wow," she says when we finish. "You boys have been through a lot." I nod. "You two can just relax for the rest of the day, I'll take care of them for you. I insist. No protesting." Nick laughs and I smile.

"Alright," He agrees.

"Thanks," I say. She just smiles and walks off and I look at Nick. "I feel bad. I wasn't there while you were at the hospital."

"It's okay, babe. It's not your fault. That was an important audition." he says.

"Not as important as that. I feel bad."

"It's fine. You couldn't help it." He looks at me and I sigh and rest my head on his shoulder.

A week later I get a call about my audition.

"Everyone shut up!" I say before answering. "Hello?"

"Hello, Jeff?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Hey Jeff, it's Ross. I'm calling about your audition."

"Okay."

"We thought that you were an amazing bassist. However, clearly you have a family that you care very much about, and doing this, you would be spending a lot of time away from them. So, I just think it's best if you stay with them."

"Oh, alright. Thanks."

"No problem. Bye." I hang up and look at Nick.

"So?" He asks.

"They loved me."

"That's great!"

"But, they said it's best if I stay with you and the girls because clearly I care very much about you."

"Aw, I'm sorry babe." He says, holding my hand.

"Its okay. It's for the best." I say. He smiles and kisses me.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? My attempt to add a little drama. I'm not good at writing dramatic things. :P But please tell me hoe I did! I love all your reviews!

Question: would anyone want to write something with me? If you're interested PM me or something. :3

Second question: do you guys want to see Sebastian in the next chapter where they're back at Dalton? What else do you want to see?

Love you! ~M feels like she's from Pretty Little Liars when she signs off


End file.
